User blog:Inferand/The 3rd fallen god.
"Alright." I said. "It's time to take on the 3rd fallen god." But this wasn't the only reason. The fallen god had taken my sister long ago. This was my chance to save her. "You ok Infer?" Asked Karl. "Yeah. Let's go." "K," he said,as if guessing what I was thinking "Me, Paris, Lugina, and Seria will fight off the monsters and find Grahdens. Your job is to kill Zevalhua. If you kill him, the battles over. We'll also attempt to save any hostages we find on the way. Got it?" Everyone said "got it." And with those words we rushed into the tower. My memory of getting up the tower is a little foggy. Al I really remember was that I was unstoppable. Monsters attacked; I cut them in half. Fallen heroes in my way; cut to pieces. I rushed as quickly as I could and finally after lots of walking, paused for breath. "Remind me," said Ulkina, while trying to catch her breath, "why are we rushing up the tower so fast?" Grahdens replied back: "Zevalhua could flee if we don't come quick enough. We have to keep moving." "Why would he flee?" Asked Luther. "I knew Zevalhua and he was a god to accept challenges. He would never flee; it would make him look weak." "Let's just keep going k? We have no time to lose." Said Darvanshel. And with that we continued our sprint up the tower. Finally we made it to the top. As we walked in, I saw the thing I hated most. "Zevalhua" I said "I finally came." The god turned around and looked at me with his white eyes. "I always knew you would come. You look like you might let me have some fun, for once at least." "Where is my sister?" I said, letting out every bit of hate I had stowed up. "Well," he said excitedly, "If you beat me, I might just tell you!" And with that, the battle begun. Immediately as it started, he let out a wave of Dark Energy at me before I could react. Darvanshel blocked it and I retaliated by shooting fire at him. I summoned my sword and ,for good measure, lit it on fir end stabbed it into him, but the blad bounced off. "Hmmmm....that was pathetic." He said, and launched a ball of dark energy at Atro. "Look out!" Yelled Ulkina and Atro quickly hit it back at the egomaniacal god, who hit it back like a Tennis ball. It went on for 2 more times before Atro hit it back really hard and he was unable to hit it back, which caused his hand to start smoking. "How dare you!" He bellowed, and sent a wave of dark energy across the room which we all tried to endure while he bellowed "HOW DARE YOU DEFY A GOD! I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!!!" And slashed at us with his good hand. ATro managed to parry with Urias and held it against his might. All the sudden her sword began to glow and she shouted "LAND OF YOUTH!!!" And her sword hit his body with a massive blast of light. When the dust cleared the god was severely injured, but he looked more mad than hurt. "I do not like killing female humans usually, but this time, I will make an exception!" As he unleashed the snakes on his back at her. However, with a quick *SLICE* Grahdens cut them in half and landed on his feet. He then preceded to say "Zevalhua! The third pillar of the fallen gods! Your time has come! Surrender or we will destroy you so utterly, not even a sliver of your soul will be left!" Zevalhua replied "All that awaits you is death!" And shouted "ENDLESS!!!" Darvanshel quickly covered us all with his shield as the might of the attack pushed us closer to the edge of the window. "I'm afraid I have to say "Goodbye" now. Enjoy your untimely death by fall." And with those words the god upped the strength of the attack. All of the sudden I knew what to do. I jumped out from behind the shield and yelling "FOR AKRAAAS!!!!!!" I stabbed the spot where Atro had hit earlier with all my might. With a mighty roar of pain, a surprised look and his face, and a groan, he toppled over and lay almost completely still. I walked up to him and asked the question I had wanted to know all my life: "Where is my sister, Melodia?" All of the sudden he began to laugh, louder and louder. After his laughing fit subsided he said "I never had her! The group whom stole her was ambushed by Afla Diliths minions and she was kidnapped by him instead! You will never find her! Afla Dilith is the strongest of all 4 of us!" "NO! It's not true!" I yelled. But even as I said that, my vision grew redder and redder by the second. Then I blacked out and felt myself fall, fall into a black void of endless pain. I came to with a strange floating sensation and looked around at my surroundings. It was a black void, but I all of the sudden saw a light. "Lucius." I said. "You knew she wasn't with Zevalhua didn't you. Why did you never tell me?!?!?" She responded by saying "You were not powerful enough. And you still aren't. I would recommend training for 2 more years before you want to fight with him." And with that, I felt the light brighten and fell unconscious again. "He's not dead, is he?" Said Eriole, rather bored sounding. "He better not have died. I didn't carry his body out of there for nothing." Said Seria, in an angry tone of voice. "I can't believe his body survived the fall...he was extremely lucky. I am honored to have known him." Said the voice of Old Grahdens, although he sounded slightly more tired and sad. "Jeez. I can't believe he died. If he were still able to hear us I'd critcize him for it." Said Lugina." "Show some respect Lugina. He saved many lives." Said the concerned voice of Paris. "Only one way to find out." Said Karl. "INFER. CAN YOU HEAR ME?" With those words I woke up with a jolt and found myself near a burned up tower in some grass. "Oh thank goodness." said Paris. "I'm glad to see you hail and well, Infer." Said Grahdens. " I can not thank you enough for saving me. Your friend Karl too." "Thanks Grah," said Karl "it was nothing. So Infer. Can you come with me? I want to ask some questions personally." We want a little ways away from the group and he asked me: "Did you find your sister?" I shook my head. As I did, I heard something rustle nearby, and when I went to check it out, out of the bushes came my 5 brave units. "We found you!" Ulkina said, completely happy. "I'm glad to see you didn't die." Said Darvanshel. "It's good to see you still alive." Said Grahdens. Luther and Atro just patted me on the back. "So," I asked "Karl. What happened?" He replied: "You lost control of your powers and the tower started burning. You went unconscious at the same time and we saw you fall to the ground as it fell. You're extremely durable. Must be that Part-God thing, huh?" "Yeah. Probaly." I said back to him. "Infer, I also have another question for you. Do you know a girl named Zen?" "How did you know her Karl?" "I met her once when I was out killing monsters and fought her. I met her again later and discovered she's part of the Samui clan. I also know her mother used to work at Akras. You said you went to check on her. How did it go?" I saved her from her evil brother and Atro evolved." "K good. That's all I had to know. By the way....you were talking in your sleep. What did you dream of?" "Lucius told me in a dream to prepare for 2 years in order to properly fight the next god." "Well," he said "I think 2 years is enough to enjoy life more, huh?" As we walked back to the group. ............... Soooooo I beat Zevalhua! I also added the 2 year thing to crossover to CaroloftheBells fanfic. Just so you know. Also on my first try on the fight against Zevalhua, I'm pretty sure I one shouted him....her.....it. It's another one of those "Real character looks male, Mock unit is female" kind of thing like Maxwell. BTW Happy New Years! Category:Blog posts